Meu Doce e Amado: Cretino
by Srta Phill
Summary: Meu noivo é um doce. Pudim de mel... Envenenado.
Meu Doce e Amado Cretino

Eu, Kagome Higurashi, uma mulher de 26 anos, estatura mediana, corpo consideravelmente bom, posso me considerar uma daquelas de sorte, tenho um ótimo emprego, assim como uma moradia que posso considerar agradável – acredite, depois de viver num templo que me fazia dispensar qualquer academia apenas pela quantidade de escadarias, posso considerar minha casa o reino dos céus na terra – que é perto do local onde trabalho, perfeito? Eu sei. Eu moro num apartamento, com elevador, é claro, escadas me trazem pesadelos e arrepios. Bem, continuando o quanto minha vida é maravilhosamente gostosa, aqui estou eu, sentada na varanda do meu apartamento, com o notebook no colo, as pernas folgadamente depositadas sobre a cadeira à minha frente e uma caneca fumegante de café ao lado enquanto encaro a chuva cair durante aquela noite perfeita.

Agora, para completar, a coisa mais perfeita da minha vida: Sesshoumaru. Aí tu me perguntas, quem é este ser? Bem, meu amorzinho que está lendo, esta agradabilíssima pessoa é nada mais nada menos que o meu noivo, já disse o quão doce ele é? Não? Oras! Que erro meu. Ele é um amor de pessoa, a coisinha mais carinhosa que eu já encontrei em toda a minha existência. Ele é tão atencioso, o homem perfeito que toda mulher na minha idade – e em qualquer outra – pode ter. Nunca faz algo que me desagrade, do mais simples ato ao mais complexo. Está sempre presente. E nunca, em hipótese alguma, deixa de cumprir com um combinado.

Ora! A quem quero enganar? Sesshoumaru é o pior cretino que pode existir! Isso chega até ser pleonasmo! Um pleonasmo dos mais fortes! Apenas o fato dele ser Sesshoumaru é sinônimo de cretinice. Namorar uma pedra me faria ter mais atenção e carinho do que com este filho de uma youkai mal-amada. O porquê desta declaração a respeito do meu digníssimo namorado? Simples! É por culpa daquele paspalho engravatado que estou sentada aqui, nesta droga de varanda, por culpa única e exclusiva daquele cão que se chama Taisho Sesshoumaru, sim! Eu sei! Devo me esforçar mais se quero ofendê-lo, já que Sesshoumaru é um cão! Bem, um inu-youkai, mas isso não o faz deixar de ser cão. Além de que não adianta, por mais que eu tente, aparentemente nada abala aquela postura de pedra de gelo que ele tem. Aposto que se eu dançasse ula pelada na cara dele o mesmo continuaria sem expressar uma única reação.

O que acontece é: Nós havíamos marcado - leia: eu o intimei – de sair em algum programa diferente – leia: jantar em algum lugar e voltar para casa -, porém aquele anjo sem asas ligou-me alegando que iria ficar mais tarde no trabalho. Perfeito. Estou calma, perfeitamente calma. Tão calma que quase o matei de tanta praga que roguei mentalmente naquele demônio. O pior não é ele desmarcar, é ele desmarcar e não dar uma justificativa aceitável. Mas tudo bem, não havia problema, eu não me incomodava de passar boa parte da noite ali, sentada na varanda, com uma caneca generosa de café – mentira, aquela era a quinta, sim quinta – e meu bom e velho notebook. Bem, não ficaria exatamente ali, já que se tratava de uma noite realmente fria e se não entrasse pegaria um belo de um resfriado. Mas eu ficaria na casa. Isso sim.

Foi com este pensamento que criei coragem e me levantei o mais rápido possível – por isto entenda: após contar inúmeras vezes "até três e já" –, adentrando àquela espaçosa sala do meu amado e quentinho lar. Era simples, com um bar no canto com as bebidas alcoólicas do Sesshoumaru e os meus vícios. Tinha também uma Tv daquelas fininhas que eu nunca lembro o nome, dois sofás numa tonalidade bem escura do verde, uma mesinha de centro e, mais próximo à porta, um cabideiro com meu amado sobretudo cinza, minha touca que frio vermelha e algumas outras peças de roupas.

Não demorei muito a deitar-me no sofá maior preguiçosamente. Senhor, como esse sofá é divino, você deita e ele te abraça de volta, muito mais meigo e carinhoso que meu noivo, só não troco minha cama por ele porque ele é bem menor. Bocejei algumas vezes, sentindo uma leve sonolência tomar conta do meu corpo que ia ficando dormente. Não sei exatamente quando, mas logo estava ressonando.

À medida que eu sonhava com um belo e amado cãozinho husky siberiano branco brincando comigo num jardim fechado e todo florido, eu ouvia algo ao longe que se assemelhava com uma música, acredito que seja The Phantom of The Opera, música tema do filme O fantasma da Ópera, que por coincidência é o toque do seu celular. Espera... É o toque do meu celular! Acordei no susto e acabei por cair num baque estrondoso contra o chão da sala. Sala? Ah sim... Eu dormi por aqui e nem percebi. Observei o objeto das trevas se estrebuchar em cima da minha mesinha de centro. Fiquei encarando-o com cara de _sou retardada e quero lhe matar por ser a causa da minha queda_ por mais alguns segundos antes de estender minha mão e pegá-lo, mas não, não o atendi de imediato, a inteligente aqui ficou encarando a tela do celular por um tempo, por quê? Oras! Eu estava ouvindo a música divina – Sim, Sango, demorei a lhe atender por puro capricho, agora... Saia do meu computador, sua maldita! Vish, tô parecendo o palerma do meu cunhado Inuyasha -, quase que a pessoa do outro lado da linha desistia. Porém eu fui mais rápida _b_ _itch please_ apertando o botão e atendendo. Sim, eu sei, fui idiota, pois levei uma bronca pela demora no atendimento, até parece que sou uma daquelas garotas de empresa de marketing para ter que atender em menos de 10 segundos. Dei algum argumento qualquer que não lembro agora e perguntei o que diabos ela queria, sim, dessa forma, afinal, eu fui acordada por aquela maldita e sono é sagrado, sono é divino, sono é o único que não me abandona, já falei o quanto ele é um lindo? Voltando, a resposta que ela me deu foi a seguinte:

–Kagome Higurashi, levante esse traseiro do sofá agora e venha já para a minha casa! E não aceito um não como resposta, sei muito bem que Sesshoumaru não está aí, assim como o maldito do Miroku, então venha agora e vamos fazer orgias homossexuais. – Me pergunto como ela sabia que eu estava no sofá. Nota mental: Procurar possíveis câmeras colocadas pela Sango na minha casa.

Aceitei na hora, dando um pulo do sofá que me arrependo até hoje, pois acabei tropeçando em algum maldito fio que surgiu do além e indo de cara ao tapete lindo e maravilhoso que ocupava o chão da minha sala. O engraçado é que até hoje procuro o maldito fio e nunca o encontrei, mas voltemos. Já disse o quão parecida com a minha mãe é a Sango? Não? Bem, ela é tão parecida que me pergunto em determinados momentos se minha mãe e a dela não nos trocaram por engano, bem, aparência não, mas personalidade completamente. Sou a cópia da minha mãe em aparência, assim como Sango é da dela, mas as personalidades não. O jeito que ela falou comigo agora foi uma prova muito grande de que fomos trocadas, ou na maternidade, ou durante o desenvolvimento mesmo, acredito que minha mãe poderia ser capaz disso – Mãe... Abaixa essa faca, mãe. Mãe... Não me olha assim! É sério! Eu te amo, mãezinha. –, comecei a argumentar comigo mesma, esquecendo-me de desligar o telefone, o que resultou numa Sango escandalosa – Pleonasmo? Sim, eu sei – gritando feito uma pata choca impropérios e preocupações tolas a respeito da minha "mudez momentânea", desliguei sem responder porque sou dessas. É hoje que eu morro!

Sabe quando você toma aquele banho mega rápido? Que dá direito a sair ainda pingando enquanto corre do banheiro até o quarto? Então, eu não sou assim. Primeiramente porque banho é banho, você tem que se lavar. E por que se lavar rápido se pode fazer isso devagar e com mais qualidade? Em segundo lugar, porque banho não é apenas lavar o corpo para tirar seu fedor e tudo o mais de ruim, banho é uma filosofia de vida, você lava a alma, entra um zumbi e sai uma elfa, é uma coisa muito de Deus. Então, com esses dois argumentos, chego à conclusão de que banho não é para ser tomado de forma rápida, não mesmo, é ato para se sentir e fazer com carinho e dedicação.

Depois desta minha ilustre constatação durante a minha terapia com a água, eu passei meu amado óleo para banho, velho, sério, me sinto tão mulher! Antes achava que era simplesmente um macho homossexual com aparência feminina, pois não me dedicava nunca ao meu corpo, prova disto é que sou uma Maria-mole, que vai ao salão de beleza para cortar o cabelo no máximo umas duas vezes ao ano, que sempre tem as roupas de modas passadas, pois passa muito tempo sem comprá-las e que quase nunca bota maquiagem, por causa da puta preguiça que me assola todos os dias.

Eu realmente preciso fazer compras, metade das minhas calcinhas está em estado deplorável, meus sutiãs os que estão bons são os chamativos e os que Sango me dera em algum momento passado, ou seja, não usaria isso nem nas minhas mais peculiares encarnações – Já mandei sair do meu computador, Sango! –, minhas roupas de baixo - vulgo shorts, calças, etc. – estão num estado realmente razoável. As únicas peças que ainda podiam ser adiadas eram as blusas, mas se eu já ia comprar as anteriores, compro logo tudo e fico de boas. Não sou masoquista, porque duas contas altas quando posso ter apenas uma? Mentira, eu sou masoquista sim, mas não nesse quesito. Quando cheguei à belíssima conclusão que meu guarda-roupa estava com roupas mais velhas que o da minha avó? Simples, quando fui procurar minhas roupas! Não é incrível isto?

Bem, aqui estou eu, em pé, em frente ao meu móvel com peças deploráveis, jogando o que presta para um lado e o que não presta para o outro, sem ao menos ter colocado as peças íntimas, mas foda-se! (No final a montanha de coisas que não prestavam ganhava d para a outra) Eu nunca gostei de roupas, elas te apertam e te esquentam, eu apenas as uso por ser regra da população – Vocês não são consideradas da população, Sango e Rin, e outra coisa, Miroku, preste para algo, pare de pensar em coisas pervertidas e arraste essas duas do meu computador! –. Quando terminei de bagunçar ainda mais o meu quarto... Digo, de jogar as minhas roupas... Digo, de arrumar o que é utilizável e o que não é, peguei uma muda de roupas e me escondi atrás do guarda-roupas para me trocar. Engraçado, eu estava totalmente nua até agora sem nem me preocupar, mas no momento em que estava indo me vestir, eu simplesmente me escondia. Lógica? Tem sim, sua cabeça é que não presta para entendê-la.

Assim que terminei de colocar minhas peças íntimas, o que realmente demorou, já que tenho uma péssima coordenação motora e minhas roupas, o péssimo hábito de sempre ficarem se enrolando para que eu as tire para conseguir ajeitar. Ou tiro ou fico parecendo que estou tendo convulsões pelo modo como fico me debatendo e me contorcendo numa vã tentativa de arrumar aquela porcaria. Fui colocando minha calça preta pela casa enquanto caminhava com a regata branca num dos ombros e um par de meias entre os peitos dentro do sutiã para não deixar de usá-las por pura preguiça de buscá-las no quarto. Chegando à sala, voltei minha atenção ao celular que estrebuchava, denunciando que Sango estava impaciente com minha demora, aí tu pensas, meu caro leitor, o quanto que esta menina me ama. Mas sinto em lhes informar que é um vão engano achar que esta criatura das trevas me ama, ela apenas sente fortes desejos sádicos sob meu lindo corpinho.

Com algum milagre divino, consegui vestir a blusa normalmente, pegar minha bolsa negra, jogar tudo o que eu acreditava ser necessário dentro desta – Celular, cartão de crédito, documentos, chaves do carro e do apartamento, arma... Espera, arma? –, cheguei à porta da minha casinha onde sentei para colocar as meias e, consequentemente, o meu par de botas, estava frio, apesar de a chuva ter parado um pouco de cair. Quando esta prestes a sair, lembrei-me de um detalhe muito importante, voltei alguns passos e me estiquei até o meu lindo cabideiro em formato de árvore – Presente de natal que mamãe me deu – peguei meu sobretudo e minha touca de frio e saí de casa, colocando-os no meio do caminho.

Assim que cheguei a frente ao meu amado elevador, apertei o dedo freneticamente no botão para chama-lo, não que eu estivesse com pressa, imagina, apenas preciso chegar logo. Quero chegar logo! Na verdade, nem é o chegar que me importa, e sim o sair, quero desesperadamente pegar meu volvo prata e sair pelas ruas. Observei as portas com um olhar enfezado, será que a vida realmente precisava me contrariar sempre que necessitava sair rapidamente? O que precisaria fazer? Se ajoelhar ali clamando pelo Deus dos Portões dos Elevadores para que aquele maldito abrisse logo? Ou quem sabe fazer a dancinha do elevador? Por que aquela coisa não ia mais rápido? Já passaram cinco minutos! Soltei um suspiro olhando o relógio, suspiro esse que mais parecia um rosnado irritado, mas tudo bem. Segui correndo para as escadas de emergência, agora entendia para quê aquelas malditas existiam. Iria conversar com o síndico do prédio, e não iria esperar nenhuma reunião, falaria assim que pudesse! Assim que o visse! Mas espera... Eu não conheço o síndico... Como falarei com ele? Como irei reconhecê-lo, para início de conversa?

Outro suspiro. Dois em um intervalo de quinze minutos! Isso, Kagome! Você está virando uma pateta igual ao seu cunhado. Que perfeito! Maravilha! Observei quando o filho mais velho do meu vizinho passou por mim correndo com o carro em pleno estacionamento. Como podia aquilo? Podia ser uma criança correndo! Fiz um estalido irritado com a língua enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente e sussurrava "Adolescentes imprudentes...". Mais um suspiro quando cheguei à frente ao carro e me parabenizei novamente, eu estava ficando muito experiente em suspirar desde que me irritei com o cachorro prateado dos olhos dourados.

Destranquei o carro e joguei a bolsa desajeitadamente no banco de trás do carro, para sentar-me no do motorista logo em seguida. Sempre me perguntei como alguém com olhos de cor tão quente poderia fazê-los ficarem tão frios, como aquele dourado que lembrava o pôr do sol podia ser tão frio? Expressar tão poucos sentimentos? Agora, mais do que antes, sabia que eles expressavam alguns, mas apenas com a convivência para conhecer aquele homem o suficiente para percebê-los. Não que fôssemos tão ligados ao ponto de eu conhecê-lo como à palma da minha mão, mas conseguia entender por trás das ações dele, que existia alguém que sabia amar por trás daquela armadura muito resistente que é a frieza do Sesshoumaru. Coloquei a chave na ignição para dar a partida no carro logo em seguida, esperando apenas o medidor de gasolina subir. Assim que saí do apartamento, fui em direção ao meu ponto de parada obrigatória, afinal, tenho que alimentar meu vício!

Após muita irritação no trânsito, observei o estabelecimento à minha frente. Dei um sorriso travesso indo em direção à porta de vidro que me levaria àquela amostra do paraíso na terra. Foi apenas eu a abrir que os cheiros de intensificaram e me envolveram convidativos, nem havia percebido, mas eu havia fechado os olhos por algum tempo, apreciando a boa sensação que era aquela. Encaminhei-me ao balcão e, após apoiar a bolsa neste, sentei num dos bancos observando uma das atendentes vir até mim.

– Olá, Kagome! O mesmo de sempre, querida? – Era Eri, uma amiga minha do colegial, ela trabalhava no café em meio período para ter algum dinheiro extra para si. Sim, meu vício é o café! Mas não só este, as rosquinhas confeitadas daqui também. E era isto que Eri traria para mim, um copo de 700 ml de café cappuccino e dois pacotinhos com 12 rosquinhas coloridas cada um. Sim, sou gulosa, culpa do meu metabolismo acelerado. Era por culpa dele que eu não engordava também, sim, sou muito sortuda! Bem... Nem tanto.

Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça para responder-lhe, não estava muito para falar hoje, talvez fosse a convivência com o meu excelentíssimo namorado estátuas falam mais do que eu. Respirei fundo e olhei a iluminação amarelada do ambiente, era realmente agradável, mas eu necessitava ser rápida, então chamei Eri dando logo o dinheiro a ela, disse que era urgente e que eu precisava ir embora o mais rápido possível. Foi a frase-chave, Eri correu até a cozinha e preparou ela mesma o meu cappuccino, voltou com ele e as minhas amadas rosquinhas já no pacote para viagem. Já disse o quão amável é essa garota? Dei um beijo estalado na bochecha avermelhada daquela linda – Sim, somos japonesas, mas acabamos pegando esse costume por causa da intimidade além das influências de fora também – e saí correndo em direção à porta com a bolsa pendurada num ombro enquanto abraçava o pacote com a destra. Quem já se viu? Sair correndo do paraíso para a terra? Deve ser o que estão se perguntando, mas, entre ficar no paraíso e encarar uma Sango furiosa, acho que não resta muitas dúvidas, não é?

Entrei no carro colocando as coisas no banco do passageio e logo repetindo as ações de quando saí do apartamento, só que dessa vez fui em direção à casa da miniatura da mamãe – Mãe... Sango... Não me olhem assim! Mã... Mã... Sango! Por que essas facas? – que por sinal não era muito distante de onde eu estava, apesar de Tóquio ser muito grande, optamos por morarmos perto uma da outra. O motivo? Preguiça de andar – ou dirigir – muito. Ia ouvindo Let's Be Friends da Emily Osment e cantando enquanto dirigia, o trânsito estava agradável, se for considerar o quão ruim ele é em tempos normais. Mas aquele era um tempo normal, não era? Bem! O importante é que o trânsito estava bom e aquilo não era costumeiro.

Assim que cheguei à frente do apartamento da Sango, o porteiro logo me reconheceu, abrindo o portão para eu estacionar o carro numa das vagas da moradora. Ao contrário de mim, Sango quis um apartamento espaçoso e que tivesse direito há pelo menos duas ou três garagens, em minha opinião aquilo era um exagero, mas quem vai falar aquilo a ela? Nem em meus pesadelos mais macabros eu faria algo como aquilo, até porque ela já sabia.

Ao estacionar o carro numa das vagas, estranhei haver um carro em especial ali, mas ignorei tal fato, seguindo para o hall de entrada, para pegar um elevador – incrivelmente os elevadores da casa da Sango me adoram, eles sempre são rápidos comigo, o contrário com sua dona, que sempre os agride com palavras pejorativas – e ir até o apartamento da minha amada amiga. Percebi que muitas pessoas ainda não estavam começando a chegar do trabalho, o que era bom já que o elevador estava quase totalmente vazio. Comecei a encarar a tela que indicava os andares em que estávamos, faltava apenas um andar para eu chegar, andar este que não demorou muito. Sorri e me encaminhei ao meu destino que ficava ao fim do corredor.

Ao chegar lá e bater à porta, me veio uma surpresa a qual eu não podia imaginar. Ali estava, em minha frente, parada segurando a porta uma mulher que muitos diriam que somos clones, com a pequena falha da cor dos olhos, os meus sendo azuis e os dela negros, e do cabelo, sendo que o dela era incrivelmente mais liso. Esta olhava num misto de sentimentos os quais eu não identifiquei todos. Alguns deles eram: carinho, tristeza, arrependimento, amor. Era um dia cheio de surpresas, pois após um tempo nos encarando, Kikyou derramou uma lágrima por seus olhos negros e esta foi seguida por mais outra, e mais outra, até que minha irmã se apressou em minha direção e me puxou para um abraço apertado, ao qual eu não correspondi de início, não por não querer, na verdade eu esperei imensamente por esse momento, mas depois de um tempo acreditei que ele não mais fosse existir. Quando consegui me mover e perceber o que acontecia ao meu redor, abracei a minha irmã igualmente forte, permitindo-me fechar os olhos. Acredito que ouvi a Rin reclamando de algo com a Sango, mas isso não chegou até o meu cérebro, o que me importava era apenas a mulher que estava em meus braços. Eu senti tanta falta dela, do seu abraço confortador, dos seus conselhos, ela havia se tornado tão fria comigo depois daquele dia, isso quando se dava ao luxo de dirigir-se à minha pessoa, havia se tornado distante, muito distante.

– Kikyou... – Disse ainda em meio àquele abraço, onde eu sentia o cheiro de seu cabelo e ela provavelmente sentia o do meu. Ela se afastou de mim, apenas o suficiente para me encarar, pois ainda me segurava como se temesse que eu me virasse e partisse embora para qualquer lugar distante dela.

– Kagome, eu... – Não pude ouvir o que minha irmã tanto queria me dizer naquele momento, pois um furacão baixinho e de longos cabelos castanhos puxou-a acabando com o abraço e envolveu-me com os próprios braços.

Havia se passado algum tempo desde que eu havia chegado à casa de Sango, basicamente não fizemos muita coisa, apenas conversamos sobre coisas banais, que garotas geralmente gostam de conversar. Sabe aquilo que eu disse sobre a Sango parecer com a minha mãe? Bem, tive a prova. Ela saiu confiscando os celulares de todas, colocando numa bolsa dela e escondendo em algum cômodo sombrio da casa, talvez onde ela esconde os corpos das pobres criaturas que ela assassina. – Ai, Sango! Não me bate! – Acredite, ela me assusta em muitos momentos. Observei Kikyou de relance, ela estava sentada ao meu lado, para falar a verdade, desde que cheguei, ela só saiu desta posição quando Sango a chamou para falar algo e logo quando terminaram, voltou ao meu lado, segurou minha mão enquanto a acariciava, com suas palmas suadas pelo nervosismo. E quando soltou minha mão e ela apertou as próprias contra a saia longa, estava tão ansiosa para conversar comigo quanto eu estava para conversar com ela, era muito tempo, para pessoas que não ficavam sem se falar durante um dia após uma briga, quatro meses era realmente muito tempo. E, apesar da ansiedade, eu me sentia confortável, afinal, eu estava ao lado da minha irmã, conversando com ela e com minhas duas companheiras de guerra.

–Bem, a conversa está boa, mas que acham de assistirmos a um filme? Seria uma boa, hã? Podemos comer besteiras também, vejo que Kagome trouxe aquelas deliciosas rosquinhas, posso pegar os lanches do armário. Vamos?– Disse Sango após algum tempo de silêncio entre nós, acho que desaprendemos a maneira de aproveitar a vida por simples momentos, como fazíamos quando adolescentes.

Bem, todas nós concordamos com a proposta e logo Sango já estava de volta, com vários lanches sobre a mesa, além de coca. Estávamos deitadas sobre um edredom que estendemos ao chão, não percebemos como ou quando, mas só no outro dia é que percebemos que ali mesmo dormimos, as quatro, uma ao lado da outra, e foi o melhor sono, em muito tempo.

No momento em que adentrei meu apartamento senti o cheiro de casa. Já era noite do outro dia, aquelas três me prenderam bastante. A verdade é que, não importando se estou na casa de minha melhor amiga ou de alguém da família, nunca consigo ficar muito confortável, sempre estou com aquela sensação de que estou fazendo algo errado ou que estou incomodando de alguma forma e, por este motivo, evito passar um tempo nestes locais. Num hotel é até mais aceitável, já que estou pagando e não de favor, é algo de mim mesma que, por mais que eu tenha tentando, nunca consegui mudar. Estranho, não? Dei um sorriso estranho fechando a porta e tirando as botas. Quantas vezes, quando ainda era uma garota recém-formada e solteira, não fizera isso? Chegar em casa na noite do outro por ter passado a noite na casa de uma das garotas ou da minha mãe? Agora, depois de um tempo que havia me tornado noiva e adaptado minha vida, ficava mais estranho ainda aquilo de dormir na casa de alguém.

Respirei fundo sentindo um outro perfume, um cheiro masculino que eu muito conhecia, o cheiro que sempre me acalmara e agitara, um cheiro que quando sentia tinha toda a certeza do mundo que poderia ser feliz. Levantei-me e encontrei o motivo da raiva anterior, frustração e tristeza, após o encontro com as meninas os sentimentos se acalmaram, mas ao encontrá-lo ali, encostado na parede que dava início ao corredor que levava aos quartos, com aquele olhar frio, tudo voltou.

– Sesshoumaru. – Disse com voz controlada enquanto me levantava e atravessava a sala com lentidão na direção do dono daquele nome.

– Onde esteve? – Foi o que disse, simples e secamente, sem um "Bem-vinda de volta, meu amor. Como está?"

– Estou bem, benzinho, obrigada por perguntar, você é muito gentil. Estava na casa da Sango. – Passei por ele com o nariz empinado, seguindo para a cozinha, se teria que encará-lo agora, pegaria uma caneca de café primeiro, feito isto, voltou e parou na porta da cozinha, dizendo, após um belo gole do café. – Já que o senhor estava tão ocupado em sua reunião que não teve algum tempo para vir jantar com sua **noiva** , não é, Sesshoumaru?

Olhei-o com um sorriso calmo, o que não era o que eu sentia dentro de mim naquele momento. Então ele queria saber onde eu estive? Se ele estivesse em casa eu não teria ido para a casa da Sango. Estava cansada daquela situação, Sesshoumaru sempre era assim. Ele podia fazer o que bem entendesse, não importando se ela ficaria magoada ou não, mas ela? Ela não podia, tinha que ir de casa para o trabalho e vice-versa, isso doía, não aceitara se casar com ele para ser uma prisioneira e, se ele realmente a desejasse como futura esposa, então deveria aceitar que ela também precisava de seu espaço, de seu ar, de sua liberdade.

– Olha, Sesshoumaru, se vai começar aquela guerra fria por eu não estar em casa no momento em que chegou, avise. Não estou querendo estragar o pouco do bom humor que me assolou enquanto estive com as meninas, sabe?

Observei-o e, ao notar que o mesmo nada falaria, peguei minha bolsa novamente e rumei à porta de casa, dessa vez saindo com sandálias. Senti meu coração apertar e levei a mão à boca, percebendo que as lágrimas viriam. Respirei fundo e caminhei até o elevador. Fala sério. Ele nunca muda isso, sempre quer ser o dono do mundo. Não se importa com o fato de eu não gostar de me sentir presa. Arfei, saindo do elevador e correndo para o carro, precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Eu ainda cheguei a me iludir crendo que ele iria atrás de mim, que apareceria no estacionamento, apareceria na casa da Kikyou ou pelo menos me ligaria. Fui ingênua demais. Quando, uns dois dias depois, já mais calma, eu cheguei em casa, ele estava sentado na poltrona com a gravata afrouxada e a camisa social aberta nos três primeiros botões, o cabelo estava bagunçado, o que denunciava que quando fora dormir estava bastante cansado. Eu fechei a porta e, após tirar os sapatos, eu fui fazer as coisas na casa.

Incrivelmente estava tudo arrumado. Eu sabia que ele era capaz de arrumar a casa, mas sabia também que tempo não era algo que ele possuía ainda mais para fazer uma coisa que ele desgostava. Sorri. Talvez tenha sido bom ter ficado fora por uns dias. As horas foram se passando à medida que eu ia aprontando o almoço e nada de Sesshoumaru. Estava começando a ficar preocupada, afinal ele tinha trabalho cedo, eu nem devia tê-lo visto naquela manhã, cheguei desejando isso para evitar brigas e qualquer sentimento ruim.

Quase derrubei a travessa de "lasanha" de strogonoff de camarão, carne e frango com arroz, uma invenção minha que ambos adoramos. Levei até a mesa, colocando em cima de uma das tábuas de madeiras e então me virei, tirando as luvas térmicas e colocando-as no bolso avental que tinha escrito "Cozinheira gostosa com perigosos irmãos, mantenha a distância". 

– O que faz aqui? – Perguntei, analisando-o cuidadosamente.

– É minha casa também.

– Devia estar no trabalho.

E então aconteceu algo totalmente estranho. Sesshoumaru se aproximou lentamente de mim, me observando com aqueles olhos de predador que sempre me deixaram com as pernas bambas e, de forma bem firme, mas sem machucar, segurou-me pela cintura, aproximando sua boca fina e, ainda assim, incrivelmente sexy da minha. Foi um beijo lento, terno, como se não nos víssemos há séculos. Tantas palavras não ditas, tantos momentos não vividos. Nada importava.

Aos poucos, porém, ele foi se afastando de mim e fomos sugados para a nua, crua e dura realidade. Uma em que ele certamente viraria as costas e iria embora trabalhar. Ele realmente virou, mas segurou minha mão e me guiou ao quarto, lugar o qual ainda não tinha ido. Ali, no centro, tinha uma série de malas, minhas e dele, assim como na cama havia um guia turístico e duas passagens de avião. Eu o observei, incrédula, mas logo percebi. Sesshoumaru não teria comprado as passagens e feito as malas, ele não tinha como fazer isso pois não tinha muito tempo. Mesmo estando em casa agora.

– Você fez o pobre Kotarou comprar as passagens e vir até aqui em casa arrumar nossas malas?

– Ele tem que ser útil para alguma coisa.

Não tive como não rir. Esse era o Sesshoumaru. O meu noivo. Arrogante. Frio. Egocêntrico. Com a incrível capacidade de me irritar com a coisa mais natural que faz. Com o jeito incrível de me deixar à beira da esquizofrenia. Com todos os muitos defeitos que essa puta albina tem. O homem que eu escolhi passar o resto da minha vida. Sou masoquista. Só pode. Mas agora não vou fazer nada, vou apenas aproveitar a nossa viagem pois ele tirou férias apenas para isso. Ele, ao seu jeito estranho, demonstrou me amar ao ficar horas seguidas em reuniões para conseguir esse tempo para viajarmos. E eu o amo. E apenas quero estar agora vivendo isso. Afinal, eu amo esse meu doce e amado cretino.


End file.
